


Ночное рандеву

by everytuesday



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mycroft always on diet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: ...с холодильником.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлер-контент: основано на сцене из «Шести Тетчер».

  

 

Майкрофт держался стойко, но, как известно, даже у лучших случались свои взлеты и падения.

Рассчитав маршрут и оценив состояние скрипучего пола, а также чуткий сон Грегори, он вышел из кабинета и повернул, но не налево — в сторону спальни и коридора, ведущего на кухню, — а направо, к лестнице.

Он обошел ее, открыл дверь и спустился в цоколь. Ладони Майкрофта оставались сухими, сердцебиение в норме, хотя внутри него расцветало радостное предвкушение.

Что ж, он действительно старался соблюдать режим питания и держался вполне неплохо. Никто не мог упрекнуть его в обратном. Если бы не количество часовых поясов и людей, с которыми Майкрофту и его команде пришлось работать последние несколько суток, чтобы прикрыть Шерлока, Антее удалось бы составить его расписание должным образом. И включить в него принятие нормальной пищи, естественно.

Майкрофт прошел мимо технических приборов — различных приборов учета и сантехники — и вдоль узкого прохода с обшарпанными стенами. В пустой комнате стоял только высокий блестящий двухкамерный холодильник.

«Добрый вечер», — мысленно произнес Майкрофт. Он поставил чемодан на пол, прислонил зонт-трость к стене и устало потянулся; хрустнул позвонок в шейном отделе от продолжительного нахождения в одной позе.

По крайней мере, Майкрофт мог объяснить это накопившейся бумажной работой, а не возрастом. Он открыл дверцу холодильника и ощутил прохладу стальной ручки «Самсунга», прежде чем заметить, что тот оказался пуст.

«Какое разочарование», — подумал он, сканируя взглядом голые полки.

Майкрофт закрыл холодильник и некоторое время изучал меню китайской забегаловки «Рейген Сквер». Он потянул за край — за буклетом оказался желтый стикер с выведенной рукой Грегори надписью «13-ый» с двойным подчеркиванием.

Он недовольно смотрел на него, прежде чем проверить время: глубоко за девять часов вечера.

Сбитый режим питания, чего и следовало ожидать. А вдобавок ко всему, сегодняшнее несносное поведение Шерлока, который опустошил тарелку любимого имбирного печенья Майкрофта только для того, чтобы с мстительным удовольствием наблюдать за обреченным выражением на его лице. Тринадцатый день морковной диеты, — боже, ему казалось, эта пытка длится куда дольше.

Он вздохнул, отошел от холодильника, призывно мерцавшего в свете лампы, и взял телефон с базы.

— Детектив-инспектор, помнишь? — раздался заспанный голос.

Майкрофт закатил глаза, но Грегори, конечно, этого не увидел. Хотя хмыкнул. Определенно что-то такое прозвучало на другом конце провода, а затем:

— Иди в постель, Майкрофт.

Он приподнял бровь — наверное, приподнял. У него это выходило само собой, когда поступки брата или его партнера заставали Майкрофта врасплох, и он чувствовал себя одновременно раздосадованным и изумленным.

— Ты был вовсе не так тих, — пояснил Грегори.

Майкрофт расправил костюм и поскольку был не в силах дать внятный ответ, то вздохнул и положил телефон. Он еще некоторое время изучал свое нечеткое расплывающееся отражение в холодильнике и наконец подхватил вещи и последовал наверх.


End file.
